merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tns31091
Welcome Hi, welcome to Merlin Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tns31091 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MrThermomanPreacher (Talk) 21:05, November 20, 2011 Arthur Pendragon My opinion on Gwen's character is utterly irrelevant: the reason I undo your changes is that you write about events that have not happened. What's the point in saying "Gwen will be his queen" when - regardless of the legend etc. - it's perfectly possible that a) she won't or b) any number of other things will happen before that. Also, you write it in a manner which is obviously biased favourably towards Gwen by saying something about "deep love", which frankly sounds rather trite in a factual introduction to the page. - Captain Cai 19:44, December 15, 2011 (UTC) : Do calm down. For a start, trying to "state the legend" is immediately defunct because "the legend" is made up of countless versions of the story - some of which portray Arthur and Guinevere as a genuine love match, although most of which actually present it as a political alliance that ultimately results in adultery on her part. The BBC version admittedly has gone for the fairy-tale-true-love thing with Arthur and Gwen, which I am absolutely not denying by changing the introduction to Arthur's page.'' However, to say "she always has been" is untrue: in the first series there was zero interest between them and I would say the primary love interest for Arthur was actually Morgana, though this underwent a sharp volte-face in the second and third series, at which point yes, there was this sudden falling in love thing which is ''still ongoing, therefore making Gwen Arthur's current ''love interest, as opposed to the several women, enchantresses or not, who were previously romantically linked to him. : Also, I'm afraid it's vaguely amusing that you're attempting to correct my grammar looking at the state of the things you're writing. I never said you said "she is queen", I merely said that speculative comments such as "she will be queen" have no place in a factual summation in a character's page. For future reference, "will be" and "is" are in fact the same verb, simply different tenses, so no, the verbs involved do not mean different things, the tenses do. - Captain Cai 20:48, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :: ...You're remarkably irrational. You've just accused me of poor education (oh the irony), racism and condoning incest, which are all bizarre, unfounded and enormously unfair accusations. I have no problem whatsoever with the actress who plays Gwen; she seems perfectly lovely - though I actually think the costume on the show doesn't do her much justice - and does a good job with the scripts she has to work with. I'll admit I don't particularly like the Arthur/Gwen relationship but I ''do ''always write about it fairly and as objectively as possible on this wiki. I'm not even going to bother attempting to correct your grammar because it's obviously fruitless; you keep reiterating a completely irrelevant point anyway. And regarding the Arthur/Morgana relationship, I was merely pointing out that there was undeniable flirtation between the two in series one while there was minimal Arthur/Gwen interaction, which undermines your claim that Arthur has ''always ''loved Gwen, Besides, if you're keen on sticking to "the legend", you will find abundant incestual relationships between Arthur and Morgan, many of which result in a child. :: Take care what you say, whether under the cloak of anonymity or not. One day making rampant and ridiculous accusations may get you into trouble. Now enough, I have changed it read "the most prominent of whom being Guinevere", which is true, fair and impartial. There need be no more editing to that introduction. Edit warring Please stop reverting edits on the Arthur Pendragon page and being rude. --MrThermomanPreacher 20:14, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Your edits are wrong. While Gwen may well become Arthur's Queen, and personally, I both think and hope so, it is not 100% certain that she will. --MrThermomanPreacher 20:31, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::FYI, wikis on Wikia are generally encyclopedias. --MrThermomanPreacher 23:33, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't understand what you want me to apologise for. This wiki is for information on ''Merlin. --MrThermomanPreacher 23:42, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I didn't make an assumption, you were being rude to Captain Cai. --MrThermomanPreacher 23:50, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::What's that supposed to mean? --MrThermomanPreacher 23:58, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Blog Hmm, I posted on your blog to a) put across my opinion since you misinterpreted my feelings on Arthur/Gwen so badly and b) to give you a chance to show me you weren't completely unreasonable and perhaps demonstrate some maturity. It seems you're not actually capable of that, so I don't think I shall be attempting to bury the hatchet with you again in future. FYI if you put up a blog post in a public place asking why people don't like something, then the people who don't like that thing are kind of likely to be the ones who respond. Honestly, you take A/G a little too seriously and you act terribly childishly about it. Don't worry though, I truly have no interest in hearing from you again. Goodbye! - Captain Cai 19:12, December 17, 2011 (UTC)